


Pairs Can Come in Threes

by SushiRoll7777777



Series: Fate [Fromis_9] [1]
Category: fromis_9 (Band)
Genre: F/F, Soulmates, powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:54:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28976964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SushiRoll7777777/pseuds/SushiRoll7777777
Summary: Park Jiwon has always been the complete opposite of what Jisun is.But she wouldn't have it any other way.
Relationships: Lee Seoyeon/Park Jiwon, Lee Seoyeon/Roh Jisun, Park Jiwon/Roh Jisun
Series: Fate [Fromis_9] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125449
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Pairs Can Come in Threes

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set in a world filled with individuals gifted with special abilities and strengths. It's the Part one of the series of oneshots that I may or may not have the time to write. This is it, for now at least.
> 
> Things to note:
> 
> The Force - An organization that serves to protect the powerless against the Liers. They train individuals with special abilities and put them on teams to go on missions.  
> Liers - Individuals who think those who don't have powers are worthless, they seek to destroy the weak. "Survival of the Fittest" is their motto.  
> Alters = Mates or Soulmates  
> Your ability fully matures when you turn 15. Only when both Alters are of age can they discover who their Mate is.  
> This oneshot is focused on the three shorties of Fromis_9: Jiwon, Jisun, Seoyeon

**Noh Jisun**

  
Park Jiwon has always been the complete opposite of what Jisun is. The girl was loud, messy, and oftentimes unpredictable.  
  
She first met the girl when both of them were merely five years old, entering The Force as orphans left by the Great Attack issued by the Liers. Unlike the other children around her, Jisun was calm, only silent tears streaming down her face and hunger rumbling in her stomach.  
  
Jiwon, _surprisingly_ , wasn't bawling like all the other children there, instead the girl merely looked around with eyes widened in wonder and awe at all the new powers and abilities that she was seeing. As if all of their parents didn't just die trying to protect the world and they weren't left alone to fend for theirselves, as if they were all just here for a new adventure.  
  
Jisun didn't get that.  
  
She didn't get how one could still look optimistic in this situation where all of them were suffering. Hope? Love? Bonds? They were all just lies and she knew by now not to trust anyone's words.  
  
She didn't know how long she's been staring but it's only when the girl looked back that she realized that maybe she had been glaring at the girl for too long that even her own tears have stopped. Her heart thudded in her chest when she noticed the girl walk towards her, making her squeeze her eyes shut in fear.  
  
 _Please don't come closer. Please don't come closer._ She chanted in her head. Jisun felt the girl stop near her, waiting for her to open her eyes.  
  
"Hi! Can I sit with you?" She asked the moment she opened her eyes. The girl's bright smile greeted her. Weirdly, she didn't hate it as much as she thought she would.  
  
She apprehensively nodded, not knowing what else to do.  
  
The girl had sat closer than she had expected, making her facial expression freeze up. Jiwon gave her a warm smile, melting away her stoicness.  
  
Maybe Jisun thought that her smile was brighter than the sun or maybe she was just too hungry to refuse but she couldn't help but accept when the girl offered her a snack.  
  
"I'm Park Jiwon! Do you want a cookie?"  
  
  
...  
  
  
Despite their differences and stupid little arguments, the two had never left each other's side. People always told them about how they didn't fit each other. About how their personalities just didn't match and that one day, they'll eventually fall out.  
  
But Jisun didn't really care about what other people say about them. Unlike Jiwon who always spoke back whenever someone dares to talk about them behind their back, she herself just ignores those comments and drags the girl away when a situation escalates.  
  
She doesn't really care about what other people think because for her, the two of them were a _perfect_ match. She knew that the pull that she felt towards the other girl wasn't imaginary because she knew that the girl felt the same.  
  
Jisun didn't know what she had done in her previous life to make her lucky enough to meet her best friend on her first day in the institution but it was something that she'll forever be grateful for.  
  
From their first training session to their first visit to the dentist, their first period, even their first heartbreak, they've always been together. She watched the girl grow up to become a person she admired. A person that she _longed_ for.  
  
Jisun didn't know when her feelings for the girl started changing from something platonic to something that she _couldn't_ explain. But she didn't really give it much thought.  
  
Maybe it was when the boy from their science class broke Jiwon's heart and everyone in class had to stop her from beating him to unconsciousness. Or maybe it was when the girl was running away with her hand in hers because of a prank that she pulled.  
  
"Just follow me." She had said, the warmth from the girl's hand spreading to her own.  
  
"I'll protect you." And well, Jisun never really doubted the girl's words. [Jiwon's carefree smile may have made her heart jump a beat or two but she wouldn't tell her that.]  
  
Maybe she realized it once again when the girl hugged her close and whispered sweet nothings into her ear as she cried to herself because her powers had activated for the first time and it had sent her senses into overload. Like it did to Jiwon months before when she suddenly experienced emotions that weren't her own.  
  
She had felt weirdly off that day. It started from when she opened her eyes and read the time _before_ she could even wear her glasses. Something that she's never been able to do since she was born.  
  
Or when she left her room in her training outfit, only to squint at the bright colors surrounding every person that passes by her.  
  
Jisun had entered their training room alone, her best friend having extra classes in the morning because she failed calculus the previous term. The amount of people in her sight made her quickly shut her eyes, the brightness of the colors overwhelming her.  
  
She looked down on to the ground as she walked to the benches, hoping that the colors would disappear. Before she could do so however, a sudden piercing sound made her clutch her ears.  
  
The girl felt her own heart thud in her chest as her senses sent her into overdrive. The sudden onslaught of things that she could hear and see overwhelmed her, bringing her to her knees in the middle of the room. The hairs on her arms stood up as she suddenly _felt_ everything in the room.  
  
People around her talked in whispers in concern but Jisun just wanted them to stop, the sound from their mouths making in unbearable to her.  
  
A hand on her shoulder made her jolt back with her eyes still squeezed shut and ears covered by her hands.  
  
"Jisun? What's wrong?" A male voice said.  
  
"It's t-too much. Make it stop p-please." She pleaded, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Make what stop?" Another asked.  
  
"E-Everything." She choked out.  
  
"Get Park Jiwon now!" She heard one of the instructors say. A familiar pop entered her ears as someone teleported out of the room. She should really thank Gyuri's ability to pop in and out of places but the sound only made her clench her ears even more.  
  
"What's happening?" Another person asked.  
  
"Her powers are activating for the first time. I'm not completely sure but I think she's a Sensor." The same instructor from before explained but Jisun could barely register anything that they were saying.  
  
"If that's true then we should all leave, we must be overwhelming her sense-" A loud pop made everyone flinch.  
  
Jisun didn't have to open her eyes to know who it was, her presence immediately calming her mind.  
  
The girl leaned in front of her, cupping her cheeks in her tiny hands.

"I'm here. I'm here." Jiwon sushed her, effectively calming her down despite the ringing in her ears.

Jisun softly opened her eyes, meeting the girl's blue ones and suddenly everything _stopped._ As if she was suddenly put under water, everything became mute and soundless.  
  
Jiwon's eyes _glowed_ at the same time that hers did. She felt something inside her stir, an invisible line connecting the two of them.  
  
"Mine." The two of them breathed out.  
  
It was the same day that they found out that they were each other's Alters. Park Jiwon, the girl that she spent more than half of her life with, was her _soulmate_. Jisun couldn't say that she was surprised, the pull that she felt has always been there after all.  
  
It was a delight to find out that someone already close to her was her Alter. Moreover that it was her best friend, the girl that she's been secretly harboring feelings for.  
  
Jisun didn't know when the other girl started to feel the same and she didn't know when the way they treated each other started to change. But one thing was for sure, _something_ in their relationship had surely shifted.  
  
 _Maybe_ it started when the arm brushing changed to their hands not letting go of each other when they were interlocked, their ears and cheeks redder than tomoatoes.  
  
Or maybe it was when the arm draped over her shoulder changed to two arms enveloping her waist from behind, the girl's chin resting on her shoulder instead. Maybe it was when the warm hugs changed to stolen kisses. Maybe it was something else.  
  
But Jisun didn't really care about all those complications. All she cared about was what felt right.  
  
And Park Jiwon will always be the one thing that Noh Jisun was sure about no matter what.  
  
  
......  
  
  
  
Jisun breathed heavily, her eyes darting everywhere to anticipate the next attack that her enemy will land on her. She ducked, managing to avoid the punch aimed at her face.  
  
She gripped her opponent's arm, twisting it and flipping her on to her back. The poor girl groaned.  
  
"Ugh, Jissen! Why are so rough today!?" Chaeyoung whined. Despite the younger girl's ability to regenerate fast and not get injuries, she could still feel pain.  
  
"Sorry." She said sheepishly.  
  
One of the things that came with Jisun's Hypersensitivity besides enhanced senses and the ability to see people's auras is her fighting skills. She could easily see the attacks coming her way and just as easily avoid them and pinpoint where to attack back.  
  
She could usually control how much damage she'd inflict on her opponent but Chaeyoung was right, she was rougher today. Jisun frowned, wondering what made her feel that way.  
  
"What's wrong?" A concerned voice asked, causing her to turn around and face the girl's face.  
  
Her Mate stood close to her, the girl's eyebrows furrowed together in worry.  
  
"I don't know. I couldn't control it but I'm fine, don't worry." She eased the girl's concern, removing the crease in the middle of her forehead with a soft flick.  
  
"Well, I'm not! Someone bring me to the hospital, I think I broke a rib or two." Chaeyoung groaned.  
  
"Stop whining you little baby, you'll be okay in a few minutes anyway." Jiwon scolded the girl, moving closer to her Alter to wrap her arms around her.  
  
The bright haired girl gasped. "How dare you- Gyuri unnie, help! The shorties are bullying me!"  
  
The older girl could only sigh, squatting near her own Alter to help quicken the healing of her broken bones.  
  
"Is it the Bond?" Jiwon suddenly asked quietly.  
  
Jisun pulled back from the hug, surprised. "Do you feel it too?"  
  
The girl sighed in relief.  
  
"Oh thank god, I thought I was the only one." Jiwon pulled her again, squeezing her tight with a hug.  
  
Their bond as Alters was stirring and it's been bugging her since she woke up that morning. Jisun could even say that it was weakening, as if it was preparing itself for something. She felt uneasiness settle inside her.  
  
"Hey. Stop overthinking." The girl tapped her back, knowing exactly what she was feeling.  
  
"Yeah. It's just..." She trailed off, afraid of speaking out her fears in to existence.  
  
Jiwon cupped her face with one hand, she leaned on it instinctively. "It's okay, nothing will happen."  
  
"I don't want to lose you." She whispered, her eyes watering. Jisun was always known to be calm and brave, rarely showing any hint of emotion or fear.  
  
But in front of her Alter, her strong front never managed to stay intact. Park Jiwon was the only person who could watch her crumble and stay back to build her up again, the only person she'll show her weakness to.  
  
Jiwon wiped her tears with the pad of her thumb.  
  
"You won't, we'll get through this. We always do so, together." She reassured.  
  
Jisun cupped the girl's hand with her own, closing her eyes as she let herself feel her Alter's presence.  
  
"Together."  
  
  
.........  
  
  
  
"I heard that there's a new kid." Nagyung said as soon as she entered their training room.  
  
"Kid?" She asked from her position on Jiwon's lap, the girl sitting on the floor at the corner of the room as they took a break. They decided to stick closer until the uneasiness of their Bond disappeared. Jisun couldn't say that she wasn't glad. After all, the presence of her Alter never failed to give her peace.  
  
"Well, not really a kid. She's the same age as me and the Scout's Alpha Team found her in one of the rouge's empty bases." She explained.  
  
Jisun's eyebrows shot up. It's been awhile since anyone alive was found in the bases that the rogue's emptied after the Force attacked back. She wondered how the newcomer survived.  
  
"They said that she was tortured there. Well we don't know for sure because she hasn't said a word ever since she arrived here." Nagyung's tone lowered, her eyes twinkling from the rumours that she heard.  
  
"Wait. How do you know all this? Also, you don't usually care about other's affairs unless it interests you." Jiwon commented.  
  
The girl could only shrug in response. "I heard it from Jiheon, you know how she knows all the latest news. Also, it does interest me."

"Why?" She asked.

"She has two abilities." Nagyung smirked, her eyes sparkling.

Jisun sighed at the news, "The other teams will surely fight for her."

Having abilities wasn't something common but having more than one was rarer than most. Having a person like that in a team will surely help them boost their results.

"Their fight is useless, everyone knows that they'll most like go to us." Nagyung rolled her eyes.

"The last one didn't." Jisun countered, remembering the girl that went to Team Orbit instead of theirs.

"That's because her Alter was in the other team. Everyone knows that when someone's _special,_ they go to us. We're called Team S for a reason." Jisun didn't want to be so sure that they'll get a new teammate but the younger girl was right.

After all, their Team really was _special_ with every member having at least two abilities. If she herself didn't have her Paralysis and Jiwon also didn't have her Invisibility then they surely wouldn't be in the their team right now.  
  
"Where-" Jiwon was cut off by a loud thunder, causing the three of them to freeze. The sound came from the cafeteria, Jisun felt the uneasiness from before double.  
  
She looked at her Alter, their eyes making eye contact as the girl did the same.  
  
Nagyung's eyes twinkled in excitement.  
  
The two of them stood up abruptly, their feet taking them towards the source of the sound. Jisun didn't know what made her legs move, but all she knew was that she had too see who it was.  
  
Apparently, Jiwon thought the same as she gripped her Mate's hand and walked in the same urgency, leaving the younger girl behind.  
  
"Hey, wait for me!"  
  
  
........  
  
  
They entered the cafeteria to find everything in chaos, the tables and chairs flipped as if a storm had just passed by. Jisun looked up, confused when she found dark clouds looking over them.  
  
"How the hell did clouds appear here? We're inside the second floor of the freaking building." Nagyung said confused.  
  
The trio walked closer to the source of the storm, the winds making it harder for them to do so. Jiwon noticed a group of people hiding behind an overturned table, a familiar orange hair sticking out of the bunch.  
  
"Chaeng! What happened?" Nagyung asked her same aged friend when they managed to get closer.  
  
The taller girl, both relieved and shocked to see her teammates, pulled the three of them down to hide with her.  
  
"Okay so, the other teams were kinda interviewing? Wait. more like interrogating the new kid about her powers since rumours spread that she had more than one, even if she still hasn't said word since she arrived. _Anyways_ , we somehow found out that she could use Telekinesis, which is really cool by the way since she can make chairs and shit float around and-" Jiwon flicked the girl's forehead. "Get to the point!"  
  
Chaeyoung sent the smaller girl a glare before proceeding with her rant, " _Then_ , we found out what her other power is and I'm guessing that she can't control it yet since lightning almost snapped me to death awhile ago."  
  
"Why'd she even use her powers instead of ignoring you guys if she can't control it yet?" Jisun, the voice of reason, asked.  
  
"Well, that's sorta our fault. The others were sorta taunting her to show it and she kinda lost her cool since everyone was provoking her." The girl said sheepishly.  
  
Her Alter sighed as she closed her eyes.  
  
"You're right. She's very disturbed and stressed right now, I think her powers are being controlled by her emotions." Jiwon said, opening her eyes back again when she finished sensing for their girl's emotions.  
  
"Can you calm her down?" Nagyung asked.  
  
"Yeah but I kinda need to come closer." Jiwon said, looking over her way. Jisun frowned.  
  
On a normal day, she would have immediately said no. Or maybe, she would've even scolded the girl for even bringing up the idea of getting closer to something dangerous. For some reason however, every fiber of her being told her to agree. "I'm coming with you."  
  
"What-" Chaeyoung exclaimed.  
  
With an unspoken understanding, the two smaller girls stood up hand to hand and pushed towards the source of the storm.  
  
Jiwon closed her eyes in concentration, letting Jisun's hand guide her closer to the new trainee. She blinked her eyes, using her powers to see through the fog of the storm.  
  
In the middle of the raging weather, a small red haired girl was sat on the floor, her head between her folded arms and knees tucked closer to her chest. Jisun felt her heart thud in her chest.  
  
The wind surrounding them slowly calmed down as they neared the girl, Jiwon's power coming into affect as the girl slowly relaxed. As they got close enough to touch, Jisun noticed the girl _shaking_.  
  
She crouched down, touching the girl's arm to get her attention. She jumped back at the tingles that spread across her skin at the contact. Jisun looked at her Alter, her eyes as wide as her own.  
  
Jiwon crouched down with her, touching the newcomer's other arm apprehensively. She gripped Jisun's hand tighter when she did so, experiencing exactly what she had just experienced a second ago.

Jisun held the girl's other arm again, feeling the tingles run back to her skin. Making her feel warm. _It can't be._

"Jisun-ah." Her Mate called out to her with labored breaths, confused about what she was feeling. She gripped Jiwon's hand tighter, squeezing it to reassure her.

"Hey there, can you look up for us? Please?" She asked softly, not wanting to frighten the girl.

Thankfully, the girl heard her and she apprehensively lifted her head. Jisun released a breath that she didn't know she was holding when their eyes made contact, glowing yet again like it did years ago when her powers activated for the first time and Jiwon had found her. She opened her mouth, breathing out the words at the same time as her Alter.

"Mine."

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a Harom centered idea but I wanted to slowly build up to it by writing for the other pairs first. I don't know if I'll continue with this story but I'll make them as oneshots for now.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
